


[短篇]训练和战斗

by Simow



Series: 布尔玛与机器人 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simow/pseuds/Simow
Summary: 讲述的是未来世界线中人造人来袭后的两天贝吉塔与悟饭的故事，为原作的未来线的补完添加的设定： 悟空在杀了弗利萨和其父后，两年半后因心脏病而死；半年后17号18号来袭此为我写的第一篇原创…文笔稚嫩请谅解 =V=





	[短篇]训练和战斗

在卡林塔，悟饭接过最后仅剩的豆子，猫仙人神情严肃的说：

“人造人开始大肆破坏，我这里也不会太安全了，你们还是快去神殿。”

被悟饭背着的贝吉塔断了左手，胸口渗出血来，这个18号和他一样残酷又致命。幸亏克林的太阳拳拖了点时间，悟饭才有了机会，他担心为此留下来的克林和天津饭——他们凶多吉少。

在狂风下贝吉塔睁开眼睛，他咳出血，挣扎的说，“…为什么…又救我？第二次…”

“不要说话了！马上就到了！” 悟饭加速了，还能有什么原因？贝吉塔马上就要死了，他怎么能不救！

神殿一片祥和，然而仙人在皱着眉冥想，波波桑愁眉苦脸的样子，将这里的空气都压沉了。悟饭把贝吉塔放到床上，掏出仙豆给贝吉塔。

对方吃力的抬起头，皱着眉看了看悟饭，摇了摇头。“收回去。”

“可是贝吉塔……”

“赛亚人的身体是很强健的，你也是半个赛亚人，应该知道。”

悟饭看着贝吉塔坐在床上沉重的呼吸，鲜血从他额上滴下来，急忙到处乱翻找着绷带，赛亚王子突然开口道。

“去叫神过来，我有话和他说。”

 

神殿里并没有医疗用品，但波波说他有一点点治疗能力，便随着悟饭一起去了小房间，门关着，神的声音从里面传来，“波波桑，你在外面吗？进来吧。” 

波波走到贝吉塔身边，手上泛起白光，悟饭欲进，却被神拦在了外面。

谈话正进行到一半，神坐在贝吉塔对面，声音低沉，“是我估算错了，这两位人造人以屠杀为乐，当年我不应该放着盖罗博士不管。”

贝吉塔的脸渐渐有了血色，“龙珠还有多少天能用？”他的右手盘摸着左肩脱臼的关节。

“20天。但恐怕我这几小时就要死了…”

波波的治疗停了下来，“神大人，你说什么啊？！”

神闭上了眼，“是的，因为人造人正飞向短笛那。”

大家沉默了，只有贝吉塔突兀的声音。

“那就送我和悟饭到时光屋，快点！”

悟空曾告诉过贝吉塔自己的修炼方法，包括界王拳、超神水和时光屋。当初这个骄傲的男人不屑于这种作弊般的提升方法，坚持靠自己的能力锻炼到了超级赛亚人水平。但现在，人造人强到足以击败超级赛亚人，且他们看起来永远不会疲劳，这意味着要是不能一开始就以压倒性的力量击败他们，后果就只有死亡。情况不同，一切资源，能利用的都要利用。

“波波，立刻带他们去。” 神理解了，“但是贝吉塔，我死后时光屋就会失效的。”

“哼，去跟短笛说，能撑几秒是几秒。”多点时间，就能多一份战力，波波急忙引路，贝吉塔转身开了门，拉着不知所措的悟饭就走。

——————————————————————————————

时光屋内又闷又热，气压也低，除了休息屋外就是一望无际的白色平原，波波刚说过，这里的表面积和整个地球一样大。这么低调又压抑的氛围，难怪爸爸当初仅仅呆了一个月就受不住。悟饭拽了拽贝吉塔的紧身裤，抬起头。

贝吉塔，带我到这里干什么啊…”

“训练。”

在时光屋里的一个小时相当于15天，他的伤自愈就能养好，唯一麻烦的是这断了且脱臼的左臂。他命令悟饭先绕着空间飞几圈，支开了他，将床单绑在时光屋的柱子，另一头绑在断了的胳膊上。三、二、一、他深吸一口气，开始猛力往回扯。

*卡落*骨头回复了位置，柱子也起了道裂痕。

悟饭回来时看到贝吉塔坐在沙漏边喘粗气，脸上是大颗汗珠，边上是撕成条状的床单制成的绷带。他劈了块床板用来固定，开始绑起左肘。

“傻愣着干嘛？过来。” 他抬了抬头。

悟饭凑到他的左边去拿绷带，却挨了他右手一刀。“坐好。”

“贝吉塔，我刚刚想过了，我是您的陪练对象吧？那为什么不先吃掉仙豆，把伤治好呢？”

“哼，我靠自愈就可以。”仙豆是战略用品，只有一颗，要考虑清楚再用。

贝吉塔咬牙绑着伤口，看着这小孩不知所措得四处观望，最终总算找了床对面的角落坐了定。

“听好了，悟饭。对手很强，现在我们联手打不过他，我会把能教你的都教你。” 时间不足，分秒必争。

“可是……我不喜欢打架，也不好战…”

“蠢货！你还以为能回到那种奢侈的日常吗？”贝吉塔骂道，“只要那两个人偶还有一口气，这个星球的人类就不会有好日子过。”

给悟饭消化这几句话的片刻后，他语调放缓，接着说道：

“在我面前不准提可是。你也是战力，坐过来，我要教你战略。”

这些知识和回忆，他并不想让卡卡罗特的小崽子知道，也更不希望让布尔玛她们一家知道。说实话，他本想将它们带到坟墓的。

但把他们的生命与自己的过往放到了天平上，却毫不迟疑的偏向了一侧。胶囊公司被炸毁，流着赛亚血的两个混血小崽子们身首分离的景象在脑中一闪而过，他皱起眉头。

“做任何事以确保自己的生命为优先，给我好好记住。” 

 

一周很快的过去了，贝吉塔只剩左臂没有拆绷带，悟饭因避免攻击那块地方而留了空档，被对手毫无保留的一腿击出很远。

“又在分神！”

那一击的力量太大了，孩子匍匐在地上呛出了血，他好一会才说。

“可是…贝吉塔，你的手臂还没好……我…”

“哼，收起你可悲的慈悲心吧，”贝吉塔降落到悟饭身边，蹲下平视他，“战争是无情无义的，活下来的才是赢家，我讲的那么多故事，又都忘了？”

那个看到那巴将手指朝向幼体而从伏击的暗巷中跑出来的雌性，多亏她，他们才顺藤摸瓜，摧毁了这个星球最后的据点。

那个因为他们在城市里屠杀而一个人来援救的雄性，如果他当初没有呈匹夫之勇，而好好的聚集兵力总攻的话，他们要攻下那个星球也没那么容易。

“当初我在那美克星以弱胜强的那些事，你也是亲身经历的。弗利萨和人造人这两混蛋，好好教了我谨慎是多么必要。”

他踢了踢悟饭的屁股。“起来，这是你救了我的代价。”

“唔……”悟饭挣扎着爬起身，锁着眉面向他的新老师。对方燃起了气，随着发色变金，其瞳色也变成金绿色。

“这一次你一定得变成超级赛亚人！”他露出兴奋的邪笑，“愤怒吧，为自己的无能而愤怒吧！”

——————————————————————————————

每天起床后先是战术教学——以一种外星棋盘游戏的形式，悟饭持白，贝吉塔执黑。黑方的棋子只有两个，但能力强大，贝吉塔称其为 ‘我和那巴’，悟饭的白子零零碎碎，有各种各样的能力但都比较弱，能击败一个黑子就是胜利了。对弈的过程中，扰乱、藏匿与偷袭等技巧非常有效，贝吉塔强调“虽然这样做不符合赛亚人的荣誉，但也是必要的”，鼓励悟饭用计取胜。

“弃车保帅，这是常识。”他敲掉了对手的炮，“为了保你的妈妈，短笛被我杀了。”

“可是这个棋子代表妈妈，我肯定要去救啊！”

“笨蛋，战场上无论是谁，没有用处的棋子就得丢弃。你什么时候才能放弃这种天真的思想！”

悟饭火了，“你的命是我的天真救的！”

“为了保护莽撞跑过来救我的你，”贝吉塔接话，“克林用了太阳拳——这招被人造人们知道后，想要它发挥以前那种效果就不太可能了。更重要的是，他和天津饭都已经死了，神告诉我的。”

悟饭不做声了，他紧锁着眉头盯着地板，鼻子一抽一抽的。贝吉塔作势又道，“都是你太弱才害他们死的，这么多天了，你还是不能变身。”

他站了起来。

“我把我变身的方法都告诉你了，平和的心、强大的愤怒，你要恨自己的无能才行！”贝吉塔爆出气，吹飞了棋盘。“对弈结束了，做你的日课去，没时间伤心。”

时光屋里有米、豆腐和水，但也只有这些。悟饭在家里帮妈妈打过下手，会做一些简单的小菜，他主动提出由自己负责，却被拒绝了。贝吉塔要他在吃饭之前做冥想，这是短笛教过他的。然而，每顿都是一大碗一大碗的糊糊……赛亚人的胃的确什么都能消化，但这些也太难吃了！啊，又嚼出碳味了，贝吉塔肯定只是把材料搅在了一起煮了下而已，他叹了口气，不敢抱怨——回应他的肯定只有‘软弱’两字。

训练的一半时间在对练上，贝吉塔总会说些讽刺挖苦的话来嘲笑他的弱小，却在接到他全力的攻击后闪过一丝欣慰的神色；在悟饭做着平日气功操时，贝吉塔则在一旁锁着眉盯着，交叉双手若有所思。他纠正悟饭的招式破绽，还逼他去学伽力克炮：在一望无际的时光屋外，悟饭先后发出龟波气功和伽力克炮，白光和紫光分别击中左右两边的目标物，瞬时四周浓烟滚滚。

“明白了吗，你们地球的气功炮是有其优点，但论威力还是我的强。技多不压身，到时候好好考虑用哪招更好。”

 

每天的另一半训练时间则是各练各的，贝吉塔会先演示变身，然后一飞了之，只剩悟饭一人在时光屋的台阶上静坐，试着责骂自己……他眼睛酸酸的，又好像听到短笛在说‘男子汉不能哭鼻子！’ 不，这没用，他不知道怎么生自己的气……爸爸当初是怎么变的？记得那时…克林在我们眼前，被弗利萨炸成了烟火…然后爸爸就变成了金色…

克林！！悟饭猛然抬头。

光头的克林哥经常来玩，长到比他高曾是悟饭的第一目标。人造人来袭前一天，这孩子还为超了克林一毫米而沾沾自喜。

但克林死了！为了保护我死了！他已经死过两次，求龙珠也没用了。意识到再也见不到克林，悟饭的心像在被用力捏着。

他们几个躲在山后观战，看着贝吉塔一点点失去优势。如果我没有冲动的飞出去踹飞人造人，克林和天津饭也不会冲上去螳圝臂圝当圝车，克林不会使出太阳拳，而天津饭也不会用那招对身体伤害极大的气功炮。

如果那时一起逃跑，大家就都不会死，他们应战的原因，都是因为我！

都是因为我太冲动了！

悟饭闭着眼眉头紧皱，感觉自己像在惊涛骇浪中漂泊的一叶孤舟，拍入船内的浪花顺着脸颊淌下，温热的。波涛将他推至天空，雷鸣阵阵，电光劈到了那艘小船的旗杆…他不知是什么时候站起来的，也不知自己是吼了多久，仿佛发出声音就能倾泻掉那么多的悲伤和愤怒，他的气高涨着，吹飞身后的帘幕和被单，桌椅随之移动…不，还可以有更多！在电闪雷鸣间，他的小舟乘风破浪——

有气靠近了。

是贝吉塔的气。

突然间他的气力用光了，悟饭一屁股坐回地面，大口喘着气。

贝吉塔飞到他头顶，“你差点成功了。我看到你发色变成金色，可惜只有一秒不到。”他邪笑着。

“干得不错！我本还担心你们混血儿不能变身…哼，记住刚刚那种感觉！”

贝吉塔转了个身又飞远了，悟饭看着他变回那粒金光，炸的远方地面隆隆作响。

混血小赛亚人保持着刚才的姿势，闭上眼，试着再次吼出来，他酝酿起刚才的感觉，但没能成功，因为他毕竟…

救回了贝吉塔。

克林笑着摸了他的头；他们在龟仙人的小岛玩着闭气捉迷藏；克林在爸爸的葬礼上跪到了地上，双手抓了一把泥，落泪不止；克林他们面对着人造人背向悟饭，“快跑！越远越好！”

悟饭的眼圈红了。

——————————————————————————————

经过沙化的蘑菇状山脉后迈入眼帘的，是另一种石林：红色带层次的岩层，陡峭的崖坡，犹如宝塔、针或棒状的山峰重峦叠嶂，而浓浓的绿覆盖着这一切。这里不愁食物，很适合隐居，在山腰之间散布着星点村落。

有三个黑点从天空中缓缓降下，他们脚底是一片完全没了植被的红土平地。

一边是年轻的一男一女，另一边是位穿着铠甲的黑发男性，他落地后走向一边，那里有个晕过去的小男孩。

 

他们果真不会侦测气。

贝吉塔猜对了。

他和悟饭在神殿外呆了那么久，如果这些人造人有识别气的技术，肯定会先来找他们而不是短笛。从上回短暂的交手中，贝吉塔强烈感到他们那和自己一样的气味：残暴，无情。这样的人，是不爱留对手生路的。

他背对那两人，从昏倒在地上的悟饭腰带里迅速取出那颗仙豆，喂回给他，把布尔玛给的发信机塞进他腰中。

孩子的眼睑刚抽了下，贝吉塔立刻在其脖子劈了一下，把他又击昏了。

“哼，无能的渣滓！”

他大喊出这句话，站起来，像拎着幼兔的脖颈一样将悟饭抛到高处，使劲一踹，小孩向着远方的沙林直直的飞了远。

双子略微浮起俯视着贝吉塔，两人学他的样子交叉起双臂，18号更是嘟起嘴。

“阿拉阿拉，你果然还没死啊。为什么要踢走他，我们还没有玩够呢。”

“哼，挨我这一脚他也没戏了。毁了你们的游戏，开心不？” 嫌弃自己的位置低了似的，他跃至边上的山丘。

“说吧，这一次想死在谁的手里？ ”男性改造人眯起眼睛。

“看不出我比上次更强了？”

贝吉塔仰天大笑，完后抬头俯视着对方，嘴角翘着一脸藐视。

“嘻，仅仅是扯线木偶，还敢跟我一对一吗？”

17号向前跨了一步，18号伸手一挡。“17号，他是我的，上次的还没打完。”

她走上前，笑着问，“还要先做热身运动吗？”

“我说过了，使出全力吧，不然你会后悔的。”

言毕，贝吉塔变身超赛，双方同时跳起，天空中闪现着他们对打的残影。贝吉塔左脸挨了一拳，他扭回头爽快的笑了。

只要不联手，他就有胜机。

无数的小能量弹射向了18号，烟尘滚滚，不像惯例那样闪到对手后侧近身战，贝吉塔飞往远处，双臂并起向前伸出，能量在指尖并拢。

“BIG BANG A——”

18号从尘土中窜出，追上了对方。贝吉塔停下聚能，用手肘防住了的她的头顶攻击，他抬起膝盖，对其脸部来了一记，又闪到对方的上方双拳下扣——令她撞碎了山壁。

双方扭打着越飞越高，越飞越远…17号尾随其后，他们渐渐远离了那个毁的很干净的小屋。

和里面那具头部穿了个孔的，

短笛。

 

在这稍早些的时间：

时光屋里一直闷热、气压也低，悟饭晕乎乎的，记不得这是第29天，还是第30天了。他们呆了快有一个月，但悟饭再也找不到那一次的感觉，没能成功变身导致贝吉塔开始冷言冷语，他除了战术课以外都不来找悟饭对练了，每天都一个人飞到远处轰隆轰隆的。

这天晨课后的早饭也在无声中度过，贝吉塔喝下糊糊，把碗嘭得砸到桌上，丢了句“时间要来不及了，还不快点领悟变身！”， 就飞走了。悟饭收拾着好碗碟，昨天他努力爆了一天的气，发色却纹丝不动，他摇摇头，还是先去做冥想吧。

但就连这个也不顺，他的气无法平静，眼角一抖一抖的，像是有什么在牵动他的思绪。

“快点领悟变身！” 贝吉塔背过身去，影像如水波一样晃荡着，“你不变成超级赛亚人，我们怎样对练？”

“时间要来不及了……”贝吉塔又说，他总提这个，“没时间伤心了”……刚进来的时候也有说过类似的话：

“时间不足，要争分夺秒……”

难道我们在这里呆不够一年？

…可波波桑说了，每人都可以在里面呆两天，只要神没事就…

神应该不会有事的，猫仙人讲过，地球上最安全的地方就是神殿了。

悟饭闭着眼，眉毛也抽了下。

晃荡的波纹变化成了短笛，还有他的声音：“我和神是一命两体… ”

 

贝吉塔在模仿悟饭的日常气功操，虽说是小崽子的基础课却还挺有效，操纵与感知气的技巧变得更敏锐了。他闭上眼去感知悟饭的气…变远了，这小鬼头离开了休息区。不对，怎么还会有另外的两股气？这熟悉的感觉，是波波和神。

只有在时光屋的门开的情况下，才能感知外面的气。

啧！臭小子！

他嗖的飞向出口。

——————————————————————————————

一人一机的撞击声在山壁间回荡，原本绿意葱葱顶平脊削的方山在层出不穷的撞击声中被劈开表面，暴露内在的红色砂砾。

最先是贝吉塔略胜一筹。但无论将18号揍到岩壁上，还是踹至地面，她只是目无表情的站起，飞回。

“啧，你这烂木偶没有痛觉吗？” 他骂着，击飞对方，又补了发大气弹。

可惜并没有命中目标，却射中了她身后的小村，烟云后只剩下灰飞烟灭的残骸。“我还以为你会顾及人类。” 她撩了撩头发。

“无聊，本大爷只对亲手收拾你感兴趣，好好后悔当初让我捡了条命吧！”

“是吗，这次我会确保你的生命体征全无的。”

他降落到山头摆好姿势，迎向对方。得来招狠的，盖洛这混蛋把他的人偶造的太坚固了。

 

孙家葬礼时，盖洛博士也出了席，布尔玛向他介绍了自己的同居人，“原来您在布尔玛家作食客啊。”精瘦的老人微微欠身，伸出手，“久仰大名，赛亚星的王子。” 贝吉塔挑了挑侧眉作为回应。他们第二次见面则是在布尔玛家的显示屏上，博士满脸汗珠叫着救命，说自己的两个人造人暴走了，布尔玛则联络大家到他的研究室门口集合。

钢门往内打开，先是见到盖洛的头颅从缝隙里滚出，之后一男一女年轻双子面带浅笑的现了身。随后即是那一幕了：自以为天下无敌的贝吉塔被女性人造人打烂了胳膊，摔倒在地，发色褪回了黑。悟饭冲出去顶飞了敌人，克林放了太阳拳，“快跑！带他快跑！” 他大叫道，和天津饭一起挡在前方。

 

18号乐忠于近身战，拳法有卡卡罗特的味道，而脚法则有贝吉塔的影子。她似乎不会远程但速度极快，不愧是专精机器人的天才博士之作。创造了一辈子机器人的他，很可能通过微型机器人收集到两个纯血赛亚人的数据，也从中知道了贝吉塔的身份。

虽然现实中没有机会再交手，王子倒一直在假象模拟与卡卡罗特的战斗。“哈哈，还会变身？我们的数据里没有提嘛。”初次交战时男的那个人偶有这么说过，看来盖洛采集到的信息仅限于他侵略地球时期，并不知道他们从那美克星回归后是怎样。于是，在时光屋的修行中，贝吉塔也进行了和过去自己的假象模拟战斗（这也更具挑战性），如今这些全都派上了用处。当18号使出贝吉塔自己的招牌下踢技时，他翻滚到了女人偶的上方，肘部下压，以全身力量贯穿她背部的脊椎。

感觉像是打在内嵌极硬钢筋的皮革，他没听到预期的断裂声，“…那就再接一招——伽力克爆裂！”以撞击人造人的肘部为支点，贝吉塔释放了能量冲击波。

两人砸向地面，裂出巨大的陨坑，18号瘫倒在地，吐出红色的液体。

“嘿嘿…那些是血，还是油呀？” 贝吉塔跳到一边俯视对方，却见她轻哼一声，又一次鱼跃而起，他的笑容凝固了。

“你打坏了我的衣服。”18号拍拍后背，丢掉了外套。“这连招不错，继续吧，看看你能和有着无限能源的我们打多久。”

“啧！ ”贝吉塔向她放出连续气功波，18号从烟尘中窜出，打中他的残影，空中的打斗又继续下去。

汗水从赛亚人的发梢往下滴，他的呼吸声带着喘。

 

地面散布着红色尘埃，群山或是被炸平，或是露出其内的溶洞，像破了肚子的大胖子。17号在远处安静的飞着，视线随着闪烁的身影上上下下。

如预想的那样，赛亚人的动作变慢了，这次换姐姐把他当球踢。他更新了自己的数据，爆发金色能量的贝吉塔比常态更具威力，坚持的时间也比上次久的多。但也快了，差不多还有几分钟就能结果掉他。

不过真是神奇，这个赛亚人在今天清晨还被揍个半死，却在半天时刻完全复原，还能和姐姐打平那么久，简直是越战越强，这是赛亚人的体质吗？

那他可能会是个很好的玩具。

但…17号皱起眉头，飞得更近了。

 

火焰头的脸现在是汗水、泥土与血的混合体，18号看着她的杰作慢慢从山坑里爬起，衣衫破烂，双肩无力的低垂。

“哈…对了，提醒你下。哈… 你穿着这身真像…哈…母狗！”贝吉塔大口喘着粗气，却有工夫坏笑，还对她勾了勾手指。这个恶心的赛亚人怎么那么会骂人不带重样的，他明明快不行了，嘴却越来越贱。

啊啊啊啊啊，烦死人！快去死吧！18号向前冲刺挥出拳。

 

贝吉塔的动作忽然异常迅捷流畅，比刚开始和她打时还要快。他腰部下沉躲过了18号的拳头，双手支地，两腿并起把她踢向空中。赛亚人摆出三指发射姿势指向女人造人，围绕他的金光更闪耀了，能量迅速汇聚成型，他射出了光线。

“什…” 18号没来得及说出这句话，就被赛亚人在胸口穿了个大洞。“我的能量源…”

女人造人嘭得摔向地面，弹了弹，不动了。她胸口光芒渐逝，细小的闪电噼啪作响。

“哼，就叫它…原子爆破吧。我一直在想怎么才能打烂你们这层硬皮，最后琢磨出的。” 他一脚踩在双目无光，一动不动的人型头上，“这招唯独破坏范围太小，可废了本大爷一番功夫啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”

在对打时，18号招式破绽百出，她毫不防御人类通常的弱点：头部、内脏等——那些部位也都硬的像铁。但还是有对策，他们既然自称有无尽能源，那么把它打烂后就一定动不起来了吧。他注意到只有往胸腔中心的攻击会引起18号严肃的防御，虽原以为是保护心脏，但看来并非如此。无论是近战还是气功波，她的双臂都像铁板一样护在了某块具体的位置。他用各式的攻击推测出了具体部位。接下来，就是找到能让她门户大开的时机。

在体力用了快一半的时候，贝吉塔来了灵感：既然他们等着我体力耗尽，那就如其所愿吧。他装着快要没力的样子挑衅那个女人偶，她果然上钩了。

“看来也没什么了不起嘛。”他往天上张望，啧，那小鬼躲哪去了？“喂——！胆小鬼，快来现身领死！”

既然是双子，能量源的部位应该相同，会很好打。

贝吉塔左转着头往后望…

接下来的事情发生的太快了：

他右肩被抓住了，整个身子在被向后拉，17号的头凑到他耳边，他听到人造人急促的吸了口气。

胸口一阵剧痛，有液体飞溅到他破了一半的膝盖上，滚烫而又粘稠。喉咙反呕出带着腥味的液体，尝起来像血。

他被猛然一推，面朝红土倒向地面。半侧的脸看到一个少年的半身，那小鬼背对着他跪坐在18号的身边。

男性人造人的一只手是鲜红色的。哦，原来如此…贝吉塔还剩一半的心脏又跳了几下，胸前的黑洞迅速吃掉了他的气。

“姐姐，他胸口的洞和你一样大了，我会杀…” 他只能听到了半句话，听觉和视野在逐渐消逝，模糊的黑色糊块正抱起金色糊块，动作相当的轻柔。

随后，熟悉的黑暗又一次降临。

我…要死了，又一次…幸好我…干掉了一个…

…只要击败一个黑子，就是胜利了…

…布尔玛，特兰克斯，悟饭，要好好活…

 

17号轰掉了赛亚人的半个脑袋。

“姐姐，我杀掉他了，已经死透了，你看。”

他抱着女人造人的腰，她的颈部艰难得转动着。双子的后颈由一根导线连在了一起。

“全…毁…掉。” 她说。

17号指尖的光束，炸断了尸体的手肘、膝盖、所有打过18号的肢体都变得零零碎碎的。

“怪我太粗心了，姐姐。” 他无机质的声音染上了悲哀，“你会复活的！我会给你一半我的能量源，盖罗的其他基地里还有修复舱。”

“全…毁…掉。” 她重复。

“我们马上就过去，姐姐！” 他抱着她，飞远了。

——————————————————————————

尾声：

布尔玛抱着孩子收回胶囊，她的心在不规则的跳动，后脊一阵阵发麻，是不详的预感。

循着发信机她找到了悟饭，还好，他还活着，不过后背的鞋印很眼熟。

布尔玛打开了装满水的胶囊给孩子洗了个冷水头。悟饭彻底清醒后，他们飞往短笛的住所——木制墙板七零八落，变成了着黑色或半黑的碳化物，屋顶也自然没有了。在曾经的小屋一侧，他们看到了两根绿色的触须，和中间大如硬币的圆洞。

…原来我不是在做梦啊…短笛，短笛叔叔！！

悟饭抱着短笛的头张了张嘴，又大口咽下一口气，肩部微微颤抖。布尔玛递给他一瓶水，摸摸他的头：“哭出来吧，会好受些。”

“短笛…噎！叫我不准再哭的。” 悟饭断断续续的说着，语调忽高忽低。

布尔玛也很难过，但同时更意识到：短笛死了，神也就死了，而寄宿在她家着的那美克星人早在三年前就已经离开，他们再也没可能有龙珠了。

…这个世界将变得残酷…

 

远处硝烟弥漫，虽然悟饭劝阻她危险不要去，但布尔玛就是想看看，不知为何，她总觉得贝吉塔会在那里，她的心跳的更快了。

贝吉塔……

悟饭挖了个坑，他们在短笛的住所边上埋下了那个那美克星人、双手合十拜了拜。悟饭抱着小特兰克斯坐在一边，布尔玛驾驶着胶囊飞机，飞向那个方向。

地貌被严重改变了，山壁有着大大小小的圆洞，地面也多是陨石坑。透过烟尘，他们看到一处小坑中心有一点红。

她的男人支离破碎背朝天躺着，原本是手脚的地方现在是血痕、肉片和碎骨。后脑勺被整个轰掉了，红白的脑浆与红色的尘土混在了一起，分不清楚。

只是他的眼还顽固得瞪着，嘴角微翘，是贝吉塔式的招牌冷笑。

 

“不要！不要啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————！”

她发现自己跪倒在地上。哇的大哭起来，涕泪横流，比刚才的悟饭差劲多了。

“你怎么就这样死了！！你就留下我和特兰克斯一走了之！！？”

她间歇着哭着，不时吐出一两个词，又被呛在喉管的气憋了回去。

“你知道你死的有多丑吗！贝吉塔！”

“你这个傻子！”“混账赛亚人！”“笨蛋！”

“脑子不会拐弯的一根筋外星人！”

“吊白眼的死心眼！！”

“半秃！”

就好像要把一生想说的不想说的骂人话都在这段时间吐光了一样，她没发现悟饭也跪了下来，沉下头，叫了声 ‘贝吉塔’。

他曾有过两个师傅，爸爸和短笛，而在今天的中午他又多了一个，是和爸爸一样都是纯血赛亚人的贝吉塔。

爸爸去世后，在短短一天内，他失去了另外的两个师傅。

都是因为我没想好就跑出来，克林和天津饭死了；我本来也救不回短笛，这下又害了贝吉塔。

布尔玛怀中的特兰克斯哭了起来，和他妈妈的声音连成一片。悟饭咬着牙，双手紧紧的握拳站了起来。

…都是我太冲动，都是…

不！

是那两个人造人杀了他们！

杀了克林、天津饭的凶手！短笛！还有贝吉塔…！

这两个恶魔！我再也无法忍了，我要杀掉他们！！

 

布尔玛感到身边有一股热能，她停下呜咽别过头，是悟饭在发光。

他的发色变成了黄金，瞳孔闪着绿光，就像颗小太阳给周围辐射着热量。布尔玛揉揉眼，像是看到了她16岁遇到的那个长尾巴的好朋友，又像是那天战胜了弗利萨的那个金发碧眼成年悟空。

“我和贝吉塔…叔叔，在时光屋呆了一个月。他一直在教我怎么变身。” 悟饭看向脚边那个人，语调兴奋起来，“贝吉塔！我成功了，我变成超级赛亚人了！”

贝吉塔躺着，黑色的瞳孔直直的盯着他，笑着，仿佛在说：做的不错！

“我这就去给你报仇！”他爆发出气，布尔玛被震出了一米，她大叫着：“悟饭！你等等！”，冲向男孩。

悟饭腾空而起，却感到后腿被拉扯着。“放开我！布尔玛！”他大喊，却不敢使力，怕伤到她。

她的泪痕还没干，却摆回那副严肃的表情。从她口中噼里啪啦得爆出了一串话：“你想去复仇吗？你打得过吗？你知道他们在哪吗？你想过你也死了后我们能怎么办吗？”……

连珠炮般的问题带着口水喷了悟饭一脸，他盯着布尔玛的脸，却看到了黑发的火焰头。“三思而后行，冲动会导致死亡。” 他说着，拿着‘贝吉塔’的黑棋，敲掉了悟饭的马。

冲动会死，即使死的不是自己，但是克林、天津饭、还有贝吉塔……

“对不起……”他低下头，变回了黑发，降落到地面。

布尔玛深深的吸气，又长长得呼了出来，她拿衣袖擦了擦脸。

“好吧！先回家吧！悟饭，特兰克斯！”

她挤出笑容，说道，“我们先吃顿饱的，再来考虑怎么办！”

 

短小的身躯被轻覆在体表的沙粒覆盖，如同薄纱，又如盖到坟墓上的第一铲土。

布尔玛合上了他的眼睛。

 

飞行器引擎声渐远，凹凸不平的坑洞在连绵的褐红山脉中额外显眼，其中的某个圆心上，有着一点鲜红。

——————————————————————————


End file.
